Solid Mistakes
by Skyhigh55
Summary: Re-upload  The reason is on my profile . Margaret has to do a solid and ask Mordecai out. Every thing goes fine until someone gets Jealous. MordecaixMargaret HINT of MordecaixOC
1. The Question

Margaret watched as Rigby and Mordecai talked about Zombie Dinner Party 2. She wasn't going to like this. Margaret had to do a solid for her friend Janice and ask Mordecai out on a date. Margaret pulled out her phone and texted Janice. She wrote _Are you sure I have to do this? _After waiting for a few seconds, her phone buzzed on the counter. It read_ Yes! Mordecai is a really sweet guy, just ask him already! You have to do it because it's a solid and you owe me one after you set me up on that stupid blind date…_ Margaret remembered it like it was yesterday (which it was). Margaret met a guy that she thought would work out well with her friend. Turns out, the guy only wanted to talk about himself and his stuffed animal collection. Margaret sighed and texted back _Okay, but it will be really awkward. I'll just write it down on his receipt_. Margaret soon received a reply saying _Oh, la la! Very romantic!_ Margaret angrily texted back _shut up _and quickly walked over to Mordecai's table. The receipt read _Want to go to dinner tonight?_ It had a yes or no under it, showing that Mordecai had to circle one.

"Hey guys here's your receipt! Just bring it up with the money when you finished, kay?" the two nodded and Margaret handed the receipt to Mordecai. She walked away and back behind the counter, peering over to see the surprised face of Mordecai.

"Rigby, dude, if this is some kind of sick joke…"

"Dude, I swear! I'm just as shocked as you are!"

"This is awesome! I think I have a date tonight!" exclaimed Mordecai. Margaret cringed and realized that she was going to have to strangle Janice the next time she saw her. Mordecai and Rigby got up and placed the money and receipt on the counter. Margaret grabbed it and saw the yes circled many times over.

"What time…should I pick you up?"

"Oh, around 6:00 would be fine"

"Ok, see ya then, Margaret"

"Bye, Mordecai" she said as she watched them walk away from the coffee shop. Mordecai telling Rigby that he told him he would get it one day. Eileen came out of the back with a towel over her shoulder.

"So, what happened? What did I miss?"

"I have a date with Mordecai" Margaret said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, but it's a solid"

"Oh…"

"I can't let Mordecai know that it was a solid, though. That would ruin him!"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a smart idea" Eileen said, fixing the pastries in the display window. Margaret sighed and put her face into her hands.

"What am I going to do?" she said through her hands. Eileen turned to her friend.

"Just make the best of the date! One of them isn't going to kill you!" she exclaimed. "Now, I think we have more customers" she said, pointing to a husky man with a mullet. Margaret groaned and put on a smile before tending to the customer.


	2. Getting Ready

Mordecai and Rigby came home to see a fuming Benson, whose face had turned red.

"You two took a coffee break?" he screamed, shocking the duo.

"Uh…yeah?" replied Rigby. "It was our break!"

"Well break time is OVER. You two are on dish duty ALL NIGHT" he yelled again, before storming out fuming. Mordecai peered into the kitchen, groaning heavily. There, in the sink, was the biggest pile of dirty plates he has ever seen.

"Dude!" he turned to Rigby. "This will take us forever! I'm never gonna get out of here to pick up Margaret!" Rigby threw his hands up in amusement.

"Don't worry! I'll just ask someone else to help me with the dishes. You have to get ready for tonight!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai fist pounded Rigby.

"You're a lifesaver!"

"No problem! Do you have like I suit and tie or something" Mordecai ran upstairs and shifted through his closet. He found one long sleeved button-up white shirt and he put it on, carefully slipping each button through the small slits on the sides of the shirt. Mordecai came back down and gestured a shrug towards Rigby and Pops, who helped Rigby put the plates and bowls away. Rigby put a thumb up and Pops laughed and clapped his hands.

"You look very spiffy, Mordecai! Good show!" he said, laughing.

"Yeah, but I don't have a tie or anything"

"Oh, don't worry chap! I have an extra in my r-r-room!" he said, rolling his tongue. Mordecai nodded and he walked up the stairs. Pop's room was large with his bed pushed up against the wall. Mordecai looked in each one of his drawers, quickly closing the underwear drawer after finding it. Finally, he found a black tie and put it on. Mordecai returned downstairs to find Rigby and Pops done with the dishes.

"What? How did you get done so fast?" he asked as Rigby started to play video games.

"I dunno, we just didn't talk to each other and we finished it" Rigby said in between laser blasts for the spaceship. "Mordecai, sit down and play some video games! You don't need to pick up Margaret until 6:00!" Mordecai looked at the clock. It was 5:06.

"Well, maybe one game…" he said before jumping down onto the couch.

**53 Minutes Later**

"Dude, I totally whooped your butt on that last game!" he said. Rigby threw the controller down on the couch.

"You went on a win streak!" Rigby said. Mordecai laughed and caught a glance at the clock. For a moment, his eyes bulged out of his head.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" he yelped as he rushed out the door.

Margaret sat in a light blue dress, another part of the solid. She looked at her clock, which read 5:59. Margaret sighed and got up to go change. Right as she took one step, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and there, looking very nice indeed, was Mordecai, who panted and rested his hands on his knees. Margaret chuckled.

"Well, look who finally show up!" she said smiling at how he had rushed over here so quickly.

"I *pant* ran from the park to your house! I'm sorry I'm late!" he said, panting more. Margaret patted him on the back. Mordecai cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Ready to go?"

Hi! I hope this chapter was the right size and not too short! I've been in a 10 round boxing match with Writers block and right now, it's got me in a choke hold! I hope you like this chapter!


	3. A Night to Remember

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" Margaret asked, walking next to Mordecai. He sighed and shrugged.

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Margaret shook her head. She didn't know what to expect from Mordecai. Although they've know each other for quite some time now, she didn't know everything to know about Mordecai. Yeah, he was bird, he causes a lot of trouble, he liked coffee, and he hung out with Rigby 24/7. To Margaret, sometimes he was a little one dimensional. Mordecai lead Margaret through the entrance to the park. Margaret looked back in surprise and confusion.

"I thought we were going out, not to the park!" she said. Mordecai said nothing and kept walking. They stopped in an open area. Mordecai told Margaret to stay put and he went into the darkness. Margaret stood and waited in silence. Suddenly, she heard a match spark and there was a hazy glimpse of a table, before Margaret could make out what it was, the street lights sparked alive and illuminated the entire field. Mordecai stood there, holding the chair out for Margaret to sit in. Margaret put her hands to her mouth, shocked at the romantic candlelit dinner that Mordecai set up. Margaret ran over and sat down in her seat, grinning wildly.

"Oh, Mordecai! This is beautiful!"

"Thanks,

I thought you would like it" he said, trying to stop the pink show in his cheeks. Mordecai sat down and Rigby came over to give menus to the two.

"Here is your menu's for tonight" he said in the most fake-ish British accent. Mordecai sighed.

"Dude, Rigby, I told you not to do the accent thing"

"What, do you want the French one?" We we!" he said, laughing the way people think that French people laugh.

"No, the entire accent thing. It's kind of weird"

"Fine, if that's what you want"

"Uh, hey Margaret, how hungry are you?" Margaret paused and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Not that hungry actually. I could eat a salad or, like, something" Rigby perked up.

"That is exactly what we have tonight!" he said as he scampered of towards the snack bar. Mordecai shook his head and apologized.

"No, it's fine! I would expect Rigby to be like that" she replied. Mordecai chuckled and Rigby came back with the salads.

"Here you go. Enjoy, Madame!" he said, returning to the accent.

"Ugh, Rigby! Dude, not cool"

"Whatever, man. Enjoy your date" he said before walking away. Margaret giggled at the sight of Mordecai's frustration.

"Hey, sorry about him…again"

"Mordecai," she said, placing her hand on his. Janice was right, he was sweet. Mordecai was surely blushing because his cheeks light up red. They grabbed their forks and started to eat the salad, immediately spitting it out.

"What the….Rigby!" he yelled. Rigby came out of the darkness laughing. "What's your problem, dude?" he said, holding up the plate.

"I got you, man! You just ate cardboard!" he said, rolling on the ground laughing. He disappeared and came back with the real salad.

"Rigby, can you just leave? I'm trying to have a normal date" Rigby huffed twice and ran off. Mordecai put his head in his hands.

"Did I ruin it?" he asked. Margaret shook her head. They talked and ate their salad, laughing at jokes each other were telling. Margaret was…surprisingly enjoying herself. She started to see the qualities of Mordecai that made him tick and…kind of hot. His smile, his laugh, his tender heart, his beautiful eyes…._What am I doing?_ She thought to herself._ I shouldn't be thinking this! I mean, we're just friends_.

"You good?" Mordecai asked, snapping her back into attention.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I think I'm done with my salad. Not bad for Rigby"

"Yeah, I just wish I had some dressing. It was pretty bland" he said. Margaret stretched. "I bet you're tired. Can I walk you home?"

"Yes, that would be nice" she said, getting up. Mordecai did the same, brushing off the crumbs from the croutons. Mordecai put his fist on his hip. Margaret let out a small chuckle, amused by the humor Mordecai has had throughout the night. Margaret slipped her arm through his and walked closer to him down the path and out of the park.

"So," Mordecai began. "Why did you want to ask me out tonight?" Margaret cringed a bit, knowing this question would come. She thought while she walked, keeping the silence palpable between them. Then, she thought of it.

"Well, um, I was alone, uh, tonight and I wanted to see if you were free" she said. She waited for Mordecai's response. The bird shrugged and nodded. They finally arrived at Margaret's apartment. Margaret walked up the stairs and turned back around to see Mordecai.

"I had an amazing night tonight. I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time"

"That's cool…I mean, nice to hear" he said. Mordecai turned and was about to leave.

"W-wait, Mordecai!" Margaret called. Mordecai turned around and saw Margaret run toward him.

"What are you…" he started, but couldn't finish. Margaret pressed her beak against his, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Mordecai's eyes widened and then he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Margaret. They remained this way for quite some time until Margaret pulled away. Mordecai looked straight into Margaret's eyes. Right at that moment, that special, magical moment when two people find there other half, Margaret realized that Mordecai was the one, as people say today. Mordecai whispered a goodnight into Margaret's ear and walked off, waving a hand and smiling oh so widely. Now Margaret definitely knew she couldn't tell him. Right when she was about to close the door, Mordecai came running back to her door.

"So, uh, would you like to see a movie with me sometime?"

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I would like that"

"Ok, but tomorrow Rigby wants to have a marathon of video games and I don't want to leave him alone"

"Oh, yeah I totally get it. That's fine"

"Alright, bye Margaret…for the second time!" Margaret laughed and waved her hand at Mordecai, who had started to run back to the park. She sighed and leaned against the doorway. _What a night_ she thought as she closed her door.


	4. The Aftermath

Hello! I've gotten a lot of great reviews for this story so I'm deciding to keep it running. Great news as well! I beat Writers Block and won the Championship! *random cheers* No seriously I didn't get any medal or anything but he decided to quit on me. I fell like I have my creativity and imagination back. Anyway, enough with the chit chat. Enjoy!

Mordecai came to the stairs leading up to the house, dancing like a complete idiot, not caring what anyone else felt about it. He had done it! He…well, she kissed him! Mordecai continued to dance, waving his hands in the air. He skipped two stairs each and pushed the door open, making Rigby jump and fall off the back of the couch. Rigby got up moaning, looking up at his overly excited friend. Rigby, confused, went over and punched Mordecai on the arm. Mordecai, obviously not feeling any pain, didn't notice him at all.

"HEY!" the raccoon yelled. Mordecai stopped dancing, looked at Rigby, and grinned.

"Dude, you won't believe what happened!"

"What, she hated the date"

"Pfft, no dude. She kissed me!"

"Stop making things up, Mordecai"

"I'm not making it up, I did actually kiss her!"

"Yeah, yeah" Rigby said before hopping back up onto the couch.  
>Mordecai came over and picked up a controller.<p>

"I'm serious!"

"Mordecai, if you think telling me this many times is going to convince me that you kissed her, then you have another thing coming" Mordecai sighed and skillfully KO'd Rigby in a fighting game. Rigby threw the controller down.

"Dude, stop breaking the controllers"

"I can't! You keep serving me my daily dose of butt whooping on this game!" then, Mordecai had an idea.

"Ok, if I use the Super Ultra Mega move on you, will you believe me?"

"Yeah! No one has done a move like that in forever! I bet you can't even do it with that player"

"Hmm, hmm, I bet you I can" Rigby copied him and they picked the same players as before. The game zoomed out on the battle map and the announcer said READY? FIGHT! Rigby and Mordecai started going at it, Rigby button mashing and Mordecai using all the combos he knew to pull before the Super Ultra Mega move. His power meter was full and he looked at Rigby, who was cowering.

"Don't do it!" he said, holding up his hands. In a split second, Mordecai felt bad for him, and in that sane instant, he pressed the trigger button. The screen light up a bright white and when the two's eyes adjusted, Rigby's character was being stepped on by the victorious character of Mordecai. Rigby's shocked turned to happy as he pushed his friend.

"Dude! You kissed Margaret!"

"I was telling you all along" he said casually, leaning back in his spot on the couch.

"So, what was it like, huh?" he said, nudging closer to Mordecai. He backed away a bit.

"Don't get all slumber party on me, dude" he replied, scrunching up on the arm of the couch. Rigby backed off but continued to stare at him.

"So, when I was walking her home, she said that she had a great time on the date. I said goodnight and then, when I was about to leave, she called me back and she grabbed and kissed me. That's it" he said, putting his hands behind his head. Rigby shook his head smiling.

"That's great! Hey, are we still up for our Marathon Gaming day?"

"Awww yeaaaaahhhhh"

"Yeaauh!"

"Dude, were gonna play all day!"

"Yeah, I hope so. I don't want to play alone any more, it's boring"

"Dude, don't worry. I'll go on dates with Margaret when you're irritating me"

"Agreed" and the two went upstairs to bed

**The Next Morning….**

Margaret walked into the coffee shop, happier than ever. She was with a perfect guy and nothing was going to stand in her way. Eileen was washing the display window when she noticed Margaret come in.

"Hey! How'd the date go?"

"Oh, it was amazing! He took me to the park…"

"…he took you to the park?"

"No, no! It's not like that! So, he had this table set up and everything. He had candles and he light the street lights and it was so romantic!" Eileen awed and continued to listen. "When we were talking on the date, I felt so much attraction to him and I felt like I had some much in common with him. Janice was right, he's really sweet and kind and funny"

"Someone's in love" Eileen said, throwing the towel over the counter. Margaret sighed happily and started to clean the tables for the day's customers.

"I mean, there was something there that all the other boyfriends I've had didn't have"

"Especially that Slasher guy, he was really weird"

"Sometimes I regret the choices I've made" Margaret said, leaning on one table and thinking about Mordecai. Eileen was right, Margaret was in total love with him, and she didn't care what kind of reputation she had. She was in love and it was deep. Margaret returned to the counter and shook her daze, preparing for another day of the week.

Mordecai pressed the buttons, angering Rigby to a breaking point. As soon as the game finished, Benson walked in.

"Oh, Mordecai, since everyone has things to do and it's your day off, I want you to go to the coffee shop and get some more coffee"

"But you said so yourself! It's my day off"

"Ok, this is coming from the slacker who never does any of his work when it ISN'T his day off. Yeah, ok, give me some back talk; let's see if you have a job after that. Now, like I said before, go get the coffee or you're fired!" he said before going out the door, slamming it behind him. Mordecai groaned and told Rigby he'll be back in two seconds.

"You better! I want to whoop you at this game!"

"If you played a baby you would still lose"

"STOP TALKING!" he said. Mordecai rolled his eyes and went out the door, starting up a cart and driving it away from the house. He started to think about Margaret on his way and soon became excited. He would see her again after his date, and there was something he wanted to ask. Mordecai pulled out of the park and into the street. He drove down it, spotting the outside seating area of the coffee shop. He parked right in front of the coffee shop and he quickly got out, going through the door and seeing Margaret pick up some plates.

"Hey, Margaret" he called, walking down the stairs. Margaret smiled and put the plates on a nearby table.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Mordecai shrugged and said "Benson wants me to get some coffee and stuff for the house. Um, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot" she said, giving the plates to Eileen to put away.

"From the date and the kiss last night, uh, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Margaret thought for no more than 1 millisecond before she pulled Mordecai into another kiss. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When they parted, Margaret put her forehead on his, making both of them smile.

"Of coarse it does. I love you, Mordecai"

"Margaret, I…love you too" Mordecai replied. Margaret un-wrapped her arms around him, left and came back with five bags of coffee mix.

"These are on the house" she said. Mordecai smiled widely and waved. Margaret blew him a kiss and Mordecai chuckled, walking back up the stairs and out the door


	5. Plan and Plot

Janice had been Margaret's friend for a long time. She hung out with her, she saw movies with her, and everything a great friend would do. One day, though, when she came to say hi to Margaret, she spotted a blue bird with his raccoon friend watching the television and drinking their coffee. Being a fellow bird, she was attracted to him, wanting to take him out on a date, or vice versa. She never got a chance, though, to actually have an interaction with him. She, after learning that his name was Mordecai, came up with a brilliant plan to get a date with him. She would get Margaret to owe her a solid and tell her to go on a date with Mordecai. Margaret would have an awful time, dump Mordecai and bam, Janice would be there to comfort the broken Mordecai. Now, there was a set back. Both Margaret and Mordecai have fallen in love with each other. Janice learned from Eileen that Margaret had a so called "Magical Night" with Mordecai, complete with a kiss. Janice met up with Margaret at the coffee shop.

"Hey, Margaret!" she said as she ran over to hug her friend.

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Good! So, how'd the date go?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh, goodness, where do I begin? He took me to the park and we had a candle lit dinner. It was great"

"Oh…really? So, he was romantic?"

"More than I could imagine! I never knew he could do something like that"

"Great"

"Well, I did your solid. And *sigh* I think I'm going to go on another date with him! What do you think?" This was like a dagger to Janice's hopes and dreams of being with Mordecai.

"I think that's…great! You two are…a great, um, couple. I have to go, uh, clip my toenails" she said before rushing out of the coffee shop. Janice had almost got emotional in there. Now, she has to come up with something else to get Mordecai with. At that moment, she remembered the solid and grinned evilly. Mordecai had a break every Sunday (she's not a stalker, she just notices that Mordecai goes to the coffee shop on Sundays) so she could meet him and talk. Margaret takes her break on Sunday as well so she has time to go. She'll tell him about the solid and he'll dump Margaret. Janice walked away, proud that she had a Plan B.

Well, Janice is crazy. A lot of you may think that right now! So, this was just a short little chapter about Janice's intentions and a little foreshadowing about what's probably will happen. Alright, I hope you like this short one and I will PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer. Bye!


	6. Heartbreak

Mordecai woke with a start. A jolt of lightning cracked across the sky, making him jump. Rigby slept soundly with no knowing of the storm that brewed. Mordecai rubbed his eyes, looking out the window. Rain pattered gently on the window, making the blue bird groan in despair. He got up and retrieved an umbrella from the closet and walked out the door, trying not to wake Rigby. He walked down each stair carefully and strode down the hallway leading towards the door. The doorknob squeaked as he turned it and the old door opened to the gray sky of another day. The umbrella sprung up and opened as Mordecai started to walk through the wet streets of the park. No one ever came to the park when it rained. It was just common sense not to have a picnic in the pouring rain. If you did, then you either had problems or just liked soggy food. Mordecai looked around, watching the rain drops slid smoothly off the leaves of the trees in the park. Another strike of lighting hit the sky and the sound rolled through the park, alarming Mordecai for the second time. He looked to the sky, only finding that the rain hit him right in the face. He shook it off and continued to walk to the coffee shop. It would be lonely today because Margaret took her break on the same day he did. He came to the street, still thinking about what he would do at the coffee shop instead of just drinking coffee. He saw cars go by and dashed across the street when he saw a gap. He breathed out a nervous breath as he walked the street leading towards the coffee shop. The rain had started to come down harder as Mordecai picked up his pace towards the shop. He arrived and closed his umbrella, quickly walking into the coffee shop in the mean time. Mordecai shook of the rain that was on his feathers as he took a seat at a random table. He and Rigby always sat in the table near the TV, but when either one of them went to get coffee alone, it didn't really matter. Eileen came over and smiled.

"Hey, Mordecai, haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah, Benson keeps pile work of for me so I have no time to get some coffee here"

"That explains it. Oh! You just missed Margaret!" she said apologetically. Mordecai snapped his fingers and sighed.

"Crap that sucks"

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't know you were coming today. Anyways, what'll it be today?"

"I'll have a coffee with milk please"

"No problem. I'll be right back" Mordecai nodded and started to tap the table. He just missed her! Another complication to his day. First the rain, now just missing Margaret leave. Maybe today isn't his day. Mordecai tapped the table more, waiting for his coffee.

Janice walked into the coffee shop with a black umbrella. She fastened it closed and set it up against the window. There, sitting by himself, was Mordecai, who obviously needed someone to talk to as Janice thought. She hopped down the steps and cautiously took the seat next to him, sighing.

"Wow, that's a heavy storm, huh?" she asked, wiping water off of her. Mordecai looked puzzled.

"Do I know you or something?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Janice, one of Margaret's friends"

"Oh, ok, sounds fair enough. So, how is it going, Margaret?"

"Fine, I guess. I hate the rain" she said, looking at Mordecai.

"Same here, I just hate how it has to turn everything gray and depressing" he said.

"I totally agree!" she said cheerfully, making Mordecai feel even more uncomfortable. Janice took a breath out.

"So, I hear you went on a date with Margaret"

"Yeah, I did. She asked me out and we just…went out, I guess" Mordecai wasn't sure he wanted to tell the entire thing to her since he had just met her.

"Well, there's something I have to tell you"

"Ok…what is it?"

Margaret started to run through the rain. How could she forget her bag? She sprinted and came to the entrance to the coffee shop. She burst through the door and down the steps. She walked behind the counter and grabbed her bag. As she looked up, she saw Mordecai sitting with Janice. Confused, she walked over to them with a warm smile.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing much" responded Janice innocently. She yawned and got up. "Mordecai and I were talking about your date" something hit Margaret in the stomach, something bad.

"Really? Well that's…cool" Margaret said.

"Yeah, well I have to go. It was nice seeing you again, Margaret!" Janice hugged Margaret. What she whispered in Margaret's ear frightened Margaret immensely. "I think you need to talk with your boyfriend" Janice walked up the stairs, grabbed her umbrella and left without another word. Margaret sat down in the seat across from Mordecai. The blue bird sat with a blank expression.

"M-Mordecai?" she questioned. Mordecai said nothing and continued to stare blankly into the table. He then looked up at Margaret.

"Your friend told me something…weird"

"Oh, really? What…what was it?"

"She said that the only reason you asked me out was because it was a solid. It's crazy, right? I mean, it's not cool to not say something about it before or something. Do you get it?" he asked. Margaret nodded slightly, feeling the burning stare of Mordecai. "I said you wouldn't do something like that, would you?" there was a silence and Margaret continued to avoid the stare of Mordecai.

"Was this all a solid, Margaret?" Margaret sighed. She couldn't hide it anymore.

"…yes"

"That's not cool!" he said in disgust.

"Wait a sec-"

"No Margaret! That was un-cool and you know it! I'm not some charity case or something!"

"But, Mordecai lis-"

"No, Margaret, I'm done with you. We're over" he said before running out of the store without his umbrella. Margaret sat there, heartbroken and torn into pieces. Eileen came over and pats her friend on her back. Margaret couldn't hold her feeling in and she started to cry. She put her head in her hands and just starts to cry.

_What have I done?_ She thinks as she continues to cry.

Mordecai burst through door to the house, making Benson look at him angrily.

"What have I told you…" he started.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" shouted Mordecai, who pushed passed Benson and up the stairs. Benson stood shocked. Rigby looked over from the couch.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Do that to me again and you're fired" Rigby fell silent as he continued to watch TV.

Mordecai ran into his room and slammed the door, rattling the house. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. _How could I be so stupid?_ He thought as he slammed his fist against the mattress. Mordecai thought about how he should have known better than to think that this was a real romance. Everything was fake, the kiss, her love, nothing was real and nothing was every going to be real. Mordecai, who was never a huge crier, but he was on the verge of letting a tear fall. Mordecai wiped his eyes and shook his head. If all of his relationships were going to be like this, then what was the point? Mordecai heard a knock on the door.

"Mordecai, open the door" it was Benson. Mordecai put his pillow over his head.

"Go away"

"Open this door NOW" said Benson. Mordecai groaned and opened the door.

"What?"

"You okay? I've never heard you yell like that"

"I just…I broke up with Margaret, okay?"

"Ok, but I'm not the one to talk to"

"Then why did you come up here?" Benson stood for two seconds before leaving. Mordecai rolled his eyes and shut the door again. This time, he locked. Mordecai wanted to just sit in silence for a little while.

"Whoa, what's wrong with Mordecai?" Rigby said after a while of sitting on the couch. He turned the TV off and went upstairs and stood outside their room. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Rigby started to bang on the door. "Mordecai! Hey, Mordecai open up!" he said as he continued to bang on the door. Rigby heard footsteps, the lock unlocking, and the door swings open in front of him. "Dude, what's with the sour attitude?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Mordecai said. Before the door closed, Rigby slid inside, making Mordecai groan again. "What do you want?"

"Dude! What's up with you?"

"You know the date with Margaret?"

"Yeah"

"And how we kinda kissed and stuff"

"Yeah…."

"And how we kissed and stuff"

"Dude, get to the point"

"Okay, okay. So, I went to the coffee shop this morning and Margaret's friend Janice…you don't know her, she told me that the whole thing was a solid Margaret had to do"

"Rough! That sucks!"

"Yeah, dude! She didn't even tell me or anything!"

"So what'd you do?"

"Dumped her. I didn't want to deal with anything like that right now"

"That sucks, man. You okay?"

"I just need time to myself. I need to do some heavy thinking"

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything" Rigby said before going out the door. Mordecai waved a hand and he was left alone to listen to the rain hit the window. This was really a sign, a sign that this was not Mordecai's day at all. Not even the slightest.


	7. You Made it Worse

Eileen stood outside Margaret's apartment door, hearing her sob and cry.

"Come on, Margaret. Please open the door" Eileen pleaded. Margaret continued to cry, not paying attention to her friend. Eileen rolled her eyes and started to bang on the door.

"Just leave me alone!" Margaret yelled. Eileen started to bang on the door again. She heard Margaret get up and walk to the door. In no less than two seconds, the door swung open and Margaret stood there, sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked assertively.

"Why won't you come out? You need some air"

"I just…I can't stop thinking about him!" she said, wiping more tears.

"Margaret, you have to face the fact that you messed up. Sure, he won't ever talk to you again, but you have me, right?" Margaret shot her friend a dirty look and slammed the door. Eileen, enraged, started to walk to the park. She needed someone to help get Margaret and Mordecai back together. Eileen came to the park and started to run toward the house. She came to it and repeatedly knocked on the door. It swung open and Rigby looked at her.

"WHAT?" he said.

"Can you help me? I need Margaret out of her house and she won't stop crying about Mordecai"

"Weird because I have the same exact problem with Mordecai. Because he broke up with Margaret, he's actually CRYING about it. I didn't even know he cried at all!"

"We have to do something!"

"Hmmm….how about we put them in like a room where they can't get out or something"

"Maybe I can think better if I come in"

"Jeez, okay just come in" Rigby said. Eileen went into the house and propped herself up on the couch. Rigby came over and sat on the armrest.

"So, we need them to talk to each other"

"And fast. I can't keep doing Mordecai's work" Eileen nodded her head and sighed. "But what about Mordecai? He said he wasn't going to talk to Margaret"

"You should see Margaret. She's a mess! If Mordecai doesn't feel anything after seeing her face, there's something wrong with him"

"Trust me, there is" Eileen laughed.

"Ok, so, where should we put them?"

"Hmm, what if we just shove Margaret into my room"

"Sure, if I can get her out of her apartment"

"You'll think of something. When you do, just come back here" Rigby said, grabbing the remote. Eileen said goodbye and left.

Margaret threw the last tissue away in the overflowing garbage pail. She thought she would never get over what she had done. Now, as she contemplated her mistakes and the way Mordecai reacted, she realized that she should have thought things over before she used him like that. Everyone said she was overreacting, but she knew that they would feel the same if this happened to them. She also knew that after all of this was over, she would kill that heartless skank she called a friend. Margaret sniffled one more time as she pulled her sleeve to dry the tears. For the second time today, Margaret's locked door was knocked on.

"What do you want?" Margaret screamed, coughing as her voice cracked. Eileen answered, again.

"Please come out, Margaret! You need some fresh air!"

"Eileen, I told you I'm not coming out!"

"You will eventually! Come on, let's take a walk in the park" Margaret stood still and figured that she needed a little time out of her home. She went to her door and opened it, brushing back the hair that stuck out. "Well, I guess I woke the angry beast!"

"Eileen, if you say that to me again, I will choke you" Eileen immediately shut up and they started to walk down the sidewalk. Margaret kicked pebbles and rocks as she walked down the path leading to the noticeable arch that read Park. The traffic lights light red and Margaret and Eileen crossed the street and went into the park. No wind blew today as the two strode through the parks winding paths. Margaret always knew when Eileen was hiding something from her, but she was too busy looking around the atmosphere. "Can you tell me where we're going?" Margaret asked, getting impatient. Eileen said nothing as they neared the house where Mordecai lived. Margaret instantly found out what Eileen was planning and sighed. "I don't want to do this"

"Well, too bad. You're going to talk to him and you're going to resolve this" said Eileen as they came to the stairs. Eileen knocked and just like he said, Rigby answered it. He shot Margaret a bad look and motioned them to come in. He lead them upstairs and the three stood outside and Rigby started to continuously bang on the door. Mordecai seemed to unlock the door and return to his bed.

"I don't want to do this" Margaret whispered. Rigby rolled his eyes, opened the door, and shoved Margaret in his room. She tumbled and landed on her butt. Mordecai turned to look at the intruder and his eyes opened wide.

"What the H are you doing in my room?" he asked, backing up in his bed.

"I, um, want to, uh, work things out" Mordecai shook his head and turned back over. "Mordecai?"

"I'm not talking to you" he said coldly.

"But…please, just hear me out"

"But nothing, Margaret. I don't want to hear it" Margaret felt anger build inside her. She wasn't going to stand this.

"Mordecai, you're going to listen to me! I want to explain why I did it!"

"Fine! Fine, let's hear it" he said now looking straight at Margaret.

"Mordecai, it was a solid, I have to admit. I had to owe her for a huge solid she did for me. The only reason she told me to go out with you was because she wanted you for herself. I didn't know about that part at all!"

"But that's not the point! You lied to me and said that you were lonely and you WANTED to ask me out. That was a lie and the entire thing was fake"

"N-not at the end! When I was on the date with you…I felt a connection…"

"A connection? A CONNECTION? Really, Margaret, that's what you felt? I just can't believe that…"

"Believe what?"

"That you would come over here and lie to me to my face. Everything was setup! Your friend told me everything. I know it was a fake, and now you think you can get me in a relationship with you if you keep lying? Just stop trying to help me and just leave me alone"

"But…Mordecai please"

"Get out of my room, please" he asked as he put his headphones on. Margaret felt the familiar feeling of pain and hurt. She ran out of Mordecai's room, crying and sobbing. Mordecai, somehow hearing her weep over his music, realizes the mistake he made. She was just trying to tell him, but he didn't listen. He started to run after her and followed her out the door. He saw her run off into the gray distance and he sighed heavily. What did he just do?

That marks the end of this story! I know you probably hate cliff hangers, but I promise there will be another story! You're going to have to wait though! I need some ideas and some I have already. The next story will be, I think a bit longer, but don't cross your fingers. Alright, expect a sequel soon!


End file.
